criminal_case_my_own_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Masterpiece of a Murder
This is the second case of Historical Center and the ninth case of Nashville Case Background The victim was Milton Becker,an artist found dead with his back stabbed.The killers were Maurice Arseanue,the Law Office Co-Manager and Sabrina Arseanue the manager of the Law Office was the accomplice. Maurice wanted to steal the painting"Portrait of a Garden" because Milton mistreated Maurie's sister as his ex wife Odette.He killed Milton so nothing would left his plan fail when he was calling the team.He wanted to chop down Milton but Shawn was coming and he ran without chopping him. At court both people were sentence to life in jail because of doing double crimes. Victim Milton Becker(Found dead in the Nashville Gallery with his back stabbed with a cresent moon shaped thing) Murder Weapon Bloody Chisel Killers Maurice Aresenaue Sabrina Aresenaue Profile The killer has Brown Hair The killer has blue eyes The killer is caucasian The killer wears office shoes The killer has painting skills Suspects Shawn Healey(Sculpture Shop Owner,Has Brown Hair,Has Painting Skills,is a caucasian and Wears Ofiice Shoes) Donny Becker(Milton's brother,Has Brown Hair,Has Painting Skilles,Wears Office Shoes and is a caucasian) Sabrina Arseanue(Law Office Manager:Has Brown Hair,Has Blue Eyes,Has Painting Skills and Caucasian) Natalie Bateman(Painter,Has Brown Hair,Painting Skills and Caucasian) Maurice Arseanue(Law Office Co-Owner,Everything) Crime Scenes Art Gallery Art Gallery Office Healey's Sculptures Broken Statue Donny's Store Store Interior Natalie's Studio Paintings Chapter 1(A Murdered Masterpiece) Investigate Art Gallery(Clues:Victim's Body,Page Piece) Autopsy Victim's Body(18:00:00)(Attribute:The killer has brown hair) Examine Page Piece(Clues:Note)(New Suspect:Shawn Healey) Talk to Shawn about why he wanted to meet Milton(New Scene:Healey's Sculptures) Investigate Healey's Sculptures(Clues:Torn Ad) Examine Torn Ad(New Suspect:Donny Becker) Say sorry to Donny about his brother's loss(New Scene:Donny's Store) Examine Donny's Store(Clues:Locked Safe) Examine Locked Box(Clues:Box) Examine Box(Clues:Locket) Analyze Locket(6:00:00)(Attribute:The killer has blue eyes) Go to Chapter 2(1 Star) Chapter 2(The Slap and Breakup) Investigate Art Gallery Office(Clues:Blue Handprint) Examine Blue Handprint(New Suspect:Natalie Bateman) Talk to Natalie about slapping Milton(New Scene:Natalie's Studio) Investigate Natalie's Studio(Clues:Trash Can and Paper Pieces) Examine Paper Piece(Clues:Letter) Examine Trash Can(Clues:Photo) Examine Photo(Clues:Photo) Talk to Shawn about his breakup with Natalie(New Scenes:Broken Statue and Store Interior) Investigate Broken Statue(Clues:Bloody Chiesel) Examine Bloody Chiesel(Clues:Blood) Analyze Blood(3:00:00)(Murder Weapon Found:Bloody Chiesel,Attribute the killer is a caucasian) Investigate Store Interior(Clues:Shoeprint) Examine Shoeprint(Attribute:The killer wears office shoes)(New Suspects:Sabrina Arseanue and Maurice Arseanue) Talk to Sabrina Talk to Maurice Go to Chapter 3(1 Star) Chapter 3(The Stolen Painting) Investigate Paintings(Clues:Broken Painting) Examine Broken Painting(Clues:Natalie's painting) Analyze Natalie's Painting(6:00:00)(Attribute:The killer has painting skills) Investigate Store Interior(Clues:Pile of Brushes) Examine Pile of Brushes(Clues:Frame) Talk ot Donny about the lost painting Arrest Killer Go to Additional Investigation)(No Stars) Addititional Investigation Donny says it's urgent Investigate Donny's Store(Clues:Trash Can) Examine Trash Can(Clues:Painting) Examine Painting(Clues:Potrait) Analyze Potrait(3:00:00) Say thanks to Donny(Reward:Burger) Check up on Natalie Investigate Art Gallery(Clues:Box of Paintings) Examine Box of Paintings(Clues:Keys) Examine Keys(Clues:Studio Keys) Give the Keys to Natalie(Reward:Artist Apron,Artist Hat) Get News from Shawn Investigate Healey's sculptures(Clues:Broken Sculpture) Examine Broken Sculpture(Clues:Sculpture) Give the sculpture to Shawn(Reward:20,000 coins) Category:Cases of Nashville Category:Historical Centre Category:Cases